John & Larrin's Dark and Stormy Night
by Lithane
Summary: Sequel to Forging On.  Answer to Dark and Stormy Night challenge. Warning:  Implied adult content.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own SGA, just playing in MGM's sandbox.

**Author's Note: **Special thanks to theicemenice and ladygris for providing a platform for this scene. And thanks to my lovely wife for betaing it for me. It comes in at exactly 1000 words.

;-)

It was a dark and stormy night when John stepped through the Gate at the Travelers Settlement. He had made preparations and called ahead, so the security team wasn't outside in the weather to greet him. Eying the double doors to the Communications Center, he ran the few steps just to get out of the weather.

Inside he found the security team standing around, sharing grins at Sheppard's expense. The technician he'd talked to stood by the desk, waving him over. "Larrin is expecting you in her old ship."

John, not seeing any ships due to the weather when he stepped through, put on a confused look. "Great. And just which one of the four was hers, exactly?"

The tech smiled, "Oh, it's the closest one." The man walked over to the single door at the front of the building. Looking out it's thick window, he pointed out. "It just over there, across the field."

"Oh." Sheppard sighed. "Of course it is." Absently he reached into his pocket to make sure his token for her, the guitar pick necklace of Athosian design, was still secure. He didn't want to try and find it in this mess. Squaring his shoulders, he put his hand on the door. "Alright, wish me luck." With that, he hurriedly ran out the exit in the direction the tech had pointed.

Several minutes later, he happened upon the ship and felt around for the stair case up. Totally drenched and frustrated by the rain, his cold hand smacked the rail of the stair case in his rushed search. He knew without looking that he drawn blood. Cussing himself, he was about to take the stairs two at a time when wisdom kicked in, and the thought of him face planting into the steps came to mind. _Calm down, John, you're almost out. . . . _At the top of the steps he found the hatch closed. Cool to the touch, and as wet as he was, it took everything he had to grip the opening wheel and turn it open.

As he stepped inside, he found Larrin, with an amused grin, waiting for him. "You made it. The Comm Center contacted me quite some time ago." John could hear her laughing undertone.

"That's not funny," John bit. "When you said that this would be a good day for us, you never mentioned anything about rain."

Her smile never wavered. "Oh, didn't I? I'm sure that I would have." She was enjoying toying with him.

Though he really wanted to, he couldn't be mad at her any longer. She looked too good. Smiling, he moved closer to her. "Oh, I'm sure I would have remembered." _And you're about to get wet!_

"Don't even think about it!" she warned, putting up her guard. "You don't touch me until you are dry!"

"I see how it is," Sheppard started. "Your man just came through all that junk outside, and you won't even give him a kiss?" His classic smirk settled firmly in place.

She teased back. "Nope. Now, down this corridor is the quarters I'm using. I'll get you some clothes as you dry off." Larrin pointed.

Realizing that she didn't trust him enough to walk in front of him, John conceded, and start towards her quarters. Once inside, she gave him with a stack of towels and left the room. John took his time getting undressed, taking a moment to dry the necklace he'd come to deliver. Wrapping it in a smaller towel and placing into under his wet clothes, he dried off and wrapped a towel around his waist. About a minute later Larrin showed up clutching some clothing to her chest. "Done already?"

His faced formed into a mischievous smile. "Yep, been waiting on you." Getting up from where he'd been perched, ignoring any coming objections, he walked right up to her and wrapped his arms around the small of her back. When he found that she didn't complain, but waited for his next move with a smile, he chose not to make her wait and pressed his lips to hers. A moment later, she shifted to drop the stuff in her hands and returned the embrace. After several moments, he came up for air. "Now, that's better."

It was Larrin's turn to wear the mischievous smile. "Not yet it's not." With that, she slid her hand down and undid the towel around his waist.

;-)

Larrin rolled over to look up into John's eyes, pulling the sheet closer to her neck. "So what was so important that you had to come today, anyway?"

He smirked. "What? Wasn't that enough?" She bit her bottom lip. _You're adorable when you do that._ Leaning down to kiss her, Sheppard slid out of bed. "I'll be right back." Walking back out into the main room of the suite, he stepped over her clothes, dug under his wet ones, and found the wrapped towel.

Walking back into the bedroom, he found her sitting up on the edge of the bed. John realized that they were both still naked, but thought this would be the perfect time. Getting down on one knee, he set the bundle on his thigh and unwrapped it. Once her eyes saw the necklace, he started. "This is why I had to come." Grabbing the two ends of the piece he brought it up to her neck and stopped. "Larrin, will you accept this token of my love for you and marry me?"

With moistened eyes, she nodded. "Yes, I will." John finished wrapping it around her neck and fastened it as she leaned down to kiss him.

;-)

Later, John grinned down at her. "This is gonna be an interesting story to tell our kids. 'You see, it was a dark and stormy night. . . .'"


	2. Chapter 2: Alexis's Question

"It was a dark and stormy night..."

"Mo-om!" From his vantage point in the door going out onto the balcony, John turned his head in time to watch his daughter, Alexis, roll her eyes at her mother before she continued, "I already know that part."

John grinned as he looked on. Alexis wore an engagement slave bracelet/ring that combined both Earth and Pegasus betrothal traditions. The ring, very Earth, was woven together to the Athosian style bracelet by a similar leather chain. TJ, Torren John Emmagan McKay, had just proposed last night. The two families had gathered today to celebrate. The ladies—Larrin, Alexis, and Teyla—were sitting at the dining room table sharing tea and proposal stories. The guys—himself, TJ, and Rodney—were occupying the balcony, enjoying the view.

John heard his daughter's voice start again. "Tell me some of the more romantic stuff. Did Dad wait for a break in the storm? Did you join him outside? Where did he take you for dinner? You know, stuff like that."

"Well. . . ." John watched as his wife started and then bit her bottom lip.

Sensing that she needed some back up, he turned to his companions. "I need a refill on tea. Anyone else?"

Rodney, who hadn't aged as badly as he had in a previous timeline, casually looked at the glasses on the table between him and Torren. "Yeah, we could use some."

"Okay, I'll be back in a few." John headed inside to rescue his wife.

Before he could get to Larrin, she tried to continue. "Well, you see, that storm last all day and all night, never letting up. And you know how much I don't like the rain." She bit her lower lip again before moving on. "And, well, your father and I didn't eat dinner that night. . . ."

"Mom!" Alexis exclaimed in disbelief. "You and Dad have always told me that I should wait to give myself to the one who _IS_ my husband, not will be, may be, or just some guy I don't really know." John observed as her face expressed itself in the same manner as her mother's.

Larrin looked up to him with pleading eyes, and John stepped over to his daughter's side. "Baby, you're right. That is exactly what we wanted to teach you, and you have done us very proud." John took a seat next to Alexis.

"So," the eighteen year old asked, "this was one of those do as I say and not as I have done things?"

John smirked at his daughter's annoyance. "That's right."

"Then, are you telling me I was a mistake?" Alexis's face showed some hurt.

He reached for her hands. Making a point to look her dead in the eye, he put on the most serious face he could muster. "Never. Your mother and I have made many mistakes over the years before we were married, but you _are not_ one of them."

"So. . . ." Her face contorted a bit.

"So, while we did make some serious errors in our actions towards and with one another, God blessed us with you and not one of the more appropriate rewards for our actions before and after."

"Such as?" Now Larrin was definitely coming out in her as she appeared to be humoring him.

"Such as multiple kids spread across two galaxies, STDs, and a host of other things that I don't want you to even think about." John smirked as his bluntness caused a bit of embarrassment to rise within his daughter. She looked down at her hands.

"The truth is, Alexis," Larrin piped up, "you are the only thing Dad and I don't regret about our sex lives before we got married. We didn't want you to live with such regrets. And the fact that Teyla and Rodney have raised TJ in similar fashion means that we could not be more proud of both of you."

"Your mother and father speak the truth," Teyla commented from across the table as she refilled the ladies' cups and handed John the tea. John nodded his appreciation for her support. "And I can tell you from the numerous conversations Rodney and I have had with Torren concerning how he should treat you, the love of his young life, that he is both excited and honored to be the 'one' you would share yourself with."

Alexis looked up and took in the faces of her elders seated around her. John saw when the confidence in their teachings came back to her in his smirk on her face. With more than a small amount of pride, she looked Teyla in the eye. "The honor and excitement is mutual."

John stood, kissing his daughter on the temple as he did so. "Then, when the wedding night comes later this year, neither of you will be disappointed." Patting Alexis's shoulder, and sneaking a quick kiss from his wife, John returned to the balcony.

Rodney looked up at him as he handed the tea to Torren, but the younger got the question out faster. "So, Uncle John, what was all that about?"

John smirked again. It amazed him how much of Rodney's old habits had rubbed off on him. "Well, TJ, are you sure you want to know?" When both McKays nodded, he continued. "You see, it was a dark and stormy night. . . ."


End file.
